Happy Valentine, Shizu-chan!
by Velia Michaelis
Summary: Orihara Izaya mencintai Shizuo dan begitupun sebaliknya/"ITU KARENA AKU MENCINTAIMU! DASAR OTAK PROTOZOAN BODOH!"/untuk Nagisa Zappelin's Challenge: Minor/Review please?


[Happy Valentine, Shizu-chan!]

_Durarara! © Narita Ryohgo_

_Happy Valentine, Shizu-chan! © Velia Michaelis_

_for Nagisa Zappelin's Challenge: Minor/Review please?_

**WARNING : **

_YAOI;LEMON;maybe typo and OOC _

_Don't like don't read_

_._

_._

_._

_Happy reading~ _

_._

_._

_._

_Sesungguhnya harapan Ku hanyalah agar kau mau selalu mengingatku, karena hal yang paling Ku benci adalah dilupakan olehmu._

.

.

"I-ZAA-YAAA-KUUUUUNNN!"

BRAK

Sebuah vending machine terlempar dan dengan suksesnya menabrak tiang listrik. Memberitahu kepada sang pelempar bahwa lemparannya meleset dan lagi-lagi mengenai "korban" tidak bersalah.

"Ahahahahaha~ Seperti biasanya lemparanmu meleset, Shizu-chan~ Apa otak protozoanmu itu semakin hari semakin rusak eh~? Kulihat lemparanmu semakin buruk saja"

Seulas seringai tampak di wajah tampan pemuda raven itu, seolah ingin menyulut emosi pemuda blonde yang ada di hadapannya.

Ya, dua pemuda yang saat ini sedang ribut di jalan Ikebukuro adalah Heiwajima Shizuo dan Orihara Izaya.

Heiwajima Shizuo, seorang pemuda blonde berpostur tubuh bagus berpakaian bartender yang memiliki kekuatan diatas rata-rata (menurut Izaya itu kekuatan monster), tinggal di Ikebukuro,bekerja pada Tom-san sebagai _debt collector_, memiliki sumbu kesabaran yang sangat pendek, dan SANGAT membenci Orihara Izaya.

Orihara Izaya, seorang pemuda bersurai raven yang SANGAT mencintai manusia, seorang _underground informant_ yang tinggal di Shinjuku. Dia membenci Heiwajima Shizuo karena menurutnya Shizuo bukanlah manusia yang bisa dia kendalikan.

Mereka berdua sudah seperti anjing dan kucing jika bertemu. Yang satu melempar barang sambil meneriakkan berbagai macam sumpah serapah, sementara yang satuya berusaha menghindari lemparan barang dengan melompat kesana-kemari –seperti kutu loncat– dengan suara tawa psikopatnya yang khas.

"Orihara Izaya! Hari ini aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu! Dasar kutu sialaaaaannnn!"

Pemuda yang tadi dipanggil Shizu-chan itu berlari kearah Izaya, tangannya yang besar meraih satu _streetsign_ dan melemparkannya ke arah Izaya. Izaya melompat kebelakang, menghindari _streetsign_ yang mengancamnya dan mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari sakunya. Dengan seringai yang masih terpatri dengan indah –yang menurut Shizuo menyebalkan– di wajahnya, pemuda beriris ruby itu berlari kearah sang blonde, berusaha menusuk lelaki dihadapannya yang untungnya hanya menggores pipinya saja. (bersyukurlah pada reflek dan insting Shizuo yang bergerak cepat).

"hahahaha~ Kita lanjutkan lain hari saja ya, Shizu-chan~ Aku harus pulang sekarang sebelum Namie marah-marah karena aku meninggalkan banyak pekerjaan. Jaa nee~" Izaya berlari menjauhi Shizuo, walaupun seringai itu tetap setia menempel pada wajahnya.

"Kuso! Awas saja kalau kau kembali lagi ke Ikebukuro, flea! Aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu!" Shizuo berteriak bersamaan dengan terlemparnya tempat sampah yang ada dalam jangkauannya, melihat pemuda bertubuh lebih kecil darinya itu menghindarinya dengan mudah sebelum punggung kecil itu hilang ditelan kegelapan malam.

.

.

.

_Aku hanya ingin kau melihat ke arahku, hanya menatap wajahku, hanya mengingat diriku, bukan yang lain._

.

.

.

Shizuo menyulut rokoknya, menyelipkan batang sarat akan nikotin itu ke sela bibir tipisnya. Dia menghela nafas, lelah. Sesungguhnya dia tidak mengerti apa yang diinginkan kutu tengik itu sehingga terus mengganggunya. Semenjak mereka masih sekolah dulu hingga sekarang. Padahal seingat Shizuo, dia tidak melakukan kesalahan ke Izaya selain menolak tawarannya dulu. Sejak dulu Shizuo tidak menyukai seringai Izaya, cenderung membencinya malah. Menurutnya seringai Izaya itu hanyalah sebuah topeng tebal berlapis yang menyembunyikan wajah aslinya. Menutupi kenyataan bahwa tubuh kecil dengan wangi vanilla itu sebenarnya lebih rapuh daripada gelas kaca yang sudah retak. Tawa mengejeknya hanyalah sebuah kebohongan agar mendapatkan perhatian dari orang sekitarnya. Dari orang-orang yang sangat dia cintai eksistensinya. Dari para manusia yang selalu dicintainya, tapi tidak pernah mencintainya. Shizuo kembali menghela nafas. Angin malam dingin yang menerpanya dari beranda apartemen tempatnya membuat ia tersadar bahwa ia larut dalam pikirannya mengenai kutu sialan yang sok-serba-tau itu. Membuang puntung rokoknya, Shizuo menutup jendela kamar apartementnya dengan agak keras dan berjalan menuju ranjang.

"Untuk apa aku memikirkan kutu loncat itu, huh?"

_._

_._

_._

_Aku membencimu, sungguh! Aku membenci eksistensimu! Aku membenci semua hal tentangmu! Karena semua hal tentangmu hanya akan semakin menenggelamkanku ke dalam perasaan bodoh ini. Perasaan yang selalu membuat dadaku sakit ketika melihat dirimu…_

_._

_._

_._

Izaya mematikan komputernya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 02.00 dini hari, Namie sudah pulang sejak beberapa jam yang lalu dan Izaya baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Izaya menyesap kopinya yang sudah dingin, pikirannya mendadak melayang ke monster Ikebukuro yang sangat dibencinya itu. Benci? Benarkah itu eh? Izaya tertawa hampa dengan pertanyaan dari hatinya tersebut. Tentu saja itu bukan sekedar benci, Izaya tahu itu. Darimana dia tau? Hei! Dia itu informant yang paling hebat! Tidak— dia itu adalah manusia yang paling hebat di dunia ini! Izaya merenggangkan tubuhnya sejenak sebelum beranjak ke ranjangnya. Melompat keatasanya dan masa bodoh dengan kemungkinan ranjangnya jebol karena perlakuannya. Kembali ia memikirkan hal yang menggajal perasaanya akhir-akhir ini, hal yang mungkin apabila diketahui oleh Erika, fujotaku itu akan berteriak histeris dan mengabarkan kabar ini ke seluruh penjuru kota.

Hal yang melibatkan emosi manusia…

Hal yang melibatkan perasaannya kepada manusia terkuat se-Ikebukuro…

Ya, dia Orihara Izaya, telah jatuh terlalu dalam oleh pesona si otak protozoan itu.

Simpelnya, dia, Orihara Izaya, jatuh cinta kepada Heiwajima Shizuo…

"Dan akan Ku pastikan kau akan memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapku, Shizu-chan~"

Wajah itu kembali menampakkan seringai andalannya, sebelum kedua orbs merah itu menutup karena lelah…

11 February 20xx.

Sinar mentari menyusup masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Memberi tahu pria blonde yang masih terlelap itu bahwa malam telah berganti pagi dan memaksanya untuk bangun. Shizuo mengerang pelan, merenggangkan sendi-sendinya yang terasa kaku sebelum mengerjapkan matanya. Melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi, ia mendecih pelan sebelum beranjak turun dari ranjangnya, mengambil handuknya dan dengan malas berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Shizuo baru saja akan mengambil susu dari dalam lemari pendingin sebelum ia mendengar ponselnya berbunyi menandakan ada e-mail yang masuk. Dengan segera ia mengambil ponselnya dan perlahan mulai membuka e-mail yang masuk.

_To : Shizuo-nii_

_From : Kasuka_

_Subject : Ada waktu?_

_Kak, apa kau ada waktu hari ini? Ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan… Jika kakak ada waktu, Ku tunggu di café tempat biasa kita bertemu jam 15.00_

Shizuo terdiam. Tidak biasanya adiknya yang luar biasa stoic itu meminta bertemu. Dia mengingat-ingat jadwalnya hari itu, setelah yakin bahwa pukul 15.00 dia kosong, jemarinya langsung mengetik balasan untuk Kasuka.

_To : Kasuka_

_From : Shizuo-nii_

_Subject : Ada waktu?_

_Ya, aku kosong jam segitu, Kasuka. Aku akan datang tepat waktu._

Setelah yakin e-mailnya terkirim, Shizuo memasukkan kembali handphone-nya dansegera bersiap ke tempat kerja.

"Kasuka"

Pemuda stoic itu mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat kearah orang yang memanggilnya. Pemuda blonde yang saat ini duduk di hadapannya… Kakaknya yang sangat dia sayangi dan kagumi… Kakaknya yang disebut-sebut sebagai monster dan orang terkuat di Ikebukuro… Sang _debt collector_ yang sangat ditakuti…Tapi juga sesosok kakak yang sangat Kasuka syukuri eksistensinya. Pria kasar dengan sumbu kesabaran yang pendek tapi sesungguhnya tidak suka dengan kekerasan dan justru menyayangi para hewan dan menyukai makanan manis serta susu vanilla. Pria yang sanggup melemparkan segala barang berat ke seluruh penjuru arah tapi sesungguhnya sangat membenci kekerasan. Pria yang ditakuti oleh seluruh warga Ikebukuro karena kekuatannya. Kakaknya yang selalu dia harapkan kebahagiannya… Heiwajima Shizuo.

Dilihatnya sang kakak sedang memesan entah-apa-tapi-pasti-manis kepada pelayan sebelum kembali angkat bicara

"Sudah lama? Maaf aku baru datang"

Kasuka menggeleng pelan, memeberi sinyal bahwa dia tidak menunggu terlalu lama. Kasuka menunggu sampai pesanan kakaknya datang sebelum berbicara dengan suara pelan.

"Kak, kakak mencintai Orihara-san?"

Pertanyaan Kasuka sukses membuatnya tersedak _banana split_ yang baru saja masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

"K-kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

Kasuka melihatnya. Dia dapat melihat rona tipis yang menghiasi pipi kakaknya. Matanya yang tidak fokus, berusaha menghindari tatapan Kasuka, dan rona merah yang semakin pekat dan menyebar ke telinganya.

Oh cukup, itu sudah cukup untuk menjadi bukti yang kuat.

"Kalau kakak mencintainya, berhentilah bermain kucing dan anjing dan merusakkan fasilitas umum yang didanai oleh pemerintah"

"A-aku tidak mencintai kutu sialan itu!"

"Berhentilah membohongi diri sendiri."

_Skak._

Shizuo menghela nafas dan _facepalm_ di tempat. Dia tau kalau berbohong di hadapan adiknya yang _stoic_ ini percuma saja. Dia sendiri tidak tahu apakah dia ini mencintai Izaya atau tidak. Yang dia ketahui adalah akhir-akhir ini dia semakin sering memikirkan kutu tengik itu, seringainya, suaranya, perilakunya.

…..dan saat dia sadar, dia sudah _turned on_ hanya karena memikirkan hal tersebut.

"….mungkin kau benar, Kasuka… Aku mencintai kutu itu…" Shizuo bergumam pelan. Membuat Kasuka yang mendengarnya tersenyum tipis.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kakak menyatakannya? Sebelum salah satu dari kalian benar-benar terbunuh?"

"HAH?!" Shizuo berteriak dengan wajah yang memerah sampai ke telinganya, membuat beberapa pengunjung café melihat sekilas sebelum kembali sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing.

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa apanya!?" Shizuo mengerang frustasi. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikir adik kesayangannya tersebut! Dia menuruhnya untuk menyatakan perasaannya kepada Izaya? Ha! Yang ada nanti kutu loncat itu tertawa keras!

"Aku tidak mau menjadi bahan tertawaan kutu sialan itu, Kasuka!"

"Bagaimana kalau ternyata Orihara-san juga memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadap kakak?"

"Tidak mungkin!"

"Kalau begitu apakah mungkin seorang Heiwajima Shizuo mencintai Orihara Izaya?"

Shizuo terdiam. Kata-kata adiknya benar-benar telak. Dia-pun tidak menyangka kalau akan datang hari dimana ia mempunyai perasaan seperti ini kepada Izaya.

"Pikirkanlah baik-baik, kak. Aku hanya tidak mau kakak menyesal nanti setelah Orihara-san diambil oleh orang lain… Omong-omong aku ada syuting setelah ini, aku duluan ya" Kasuka berdiri, berjalan keluar café meninggalkan Shizuo yang sedang terlarut dalam pikirannya.

_._

_._

_._

_Aku hanya ingin kau membalas perasaanku! Apakah itu salah? Apakah itu terlalu sulit?_

_._

_._

_._

Hari itu keadaan Ikebukuro damai seperti biasanya–

BRAKK

"I-ZAA-YAAA-KUUUNN!""

"Hahahahahaha"

–setidaknya sebelum pemuda berhoodie itu muncul dan pria dengan bartender itu mengamuk.

Orang-orang menghindari dua orang yang paling ditakuti itu. Berusaha menyelamatkan diri mereka dari fasilitas-fasilitas umum yang berterbangan dan pisau-pisau yang bersliweran dengan indahnya.

Izaya terus berlari berusaha menghindari lemparan Shizuo, sementara Shizuo terus saja mengambil dan melempar benda-benda berat –yang kebanyakan fasilitas umum itu– kearah pemuda lincah itu. Mereka terus saling berlarian, melempar dan menghindar, sampai Izaya terpojok di gang dan Shizuo menekankan _streetsign_-nya ke leher Izaya. Menyeringai, Shizuo membuang dan menginjak rokok yang terselip di bibirnya sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya "Apa kau sudah siap mati, kutu?"

_Freeze. _

Izaya membeku di tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Terhimpit antara dinding-_streetsign_-Shizuo.

Bukan, Izaya bukanlah takut oleh pertanyaan Shizuo tadi. Yang membuatnya membeku di tempat dengan mata yang terpaku ke orbs Shizuo adalah karena wajah Shizuo yang benar-benar dekat dengan wajahnya sekarang. Dia dapat melihat dengan jelas garis rahang Shizuo yang tegas… Mata Shizuo yang tajam-tapi-indah, bahkan dia dapat mencium dengan jelas aroma nikotin yang menguar kuat dari pemuda tegap yang ada di hadapannya.

…Tanpa Izaya sadari, tangan-tangan rampingnya sudah merengkuh dan membawa kepala blonde itu dalam sebuah ciuman.

KLONTANG

Bukan sebuah ciuman dalam, bukan sebuah ciuman yang menuntut. Shizuo yang terlalu shock atas perlakuan Izaya hanya membelalakkan matanya selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya dia dapat mengendalikan dirinya kembali. Dengan segera ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Izaya, melepaskan ciuman yang tengah mereka –atau lebih tepatnya Izaya– lakukan, dan berteriak dengan wajah yang memerah.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN _FLEA_!?"

Izaya tertawa hambar, membuat Shizuo mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Oi _flea_! Jawab aku dan jangan tertawa seperti itu!"

"Nee, Shizu-chan~ Apa otak protozoanmu itu tidak tau? Yang tadi itu namannya ci-u-ma-n~"

"Aku tau bodoh! Tapi kenapa kau menciumku hah!? Kutu sialan!"

Shizuo mencengkram leher Izaya, merasa tidak puas akan jawaban yang diberikan. Berniat untuk mematahkan leher Izaya saat itu juga kalau ia tidak kembali mendengar suara Izaya.

"…..mu, Shizu-chan…"

"Hah? Kau bilang apa, kutu? Bicaralah yang jelas!"

"…..imu, Shizu-chan!"

"Aku bilang bicara yang jelas, Izaya!" Shizuo merenggangkan cengkramannya pada leher Izaya, berharap dengan begini suara Izaya akan terdengar lebih jelas.

"ITU KARENA AKU MENCINTAIMU! DASAR OTAK PROTOZOAN BODOH!"

"….eh?"

EEEHHHH

Tunggutunggutunggu! Saat ini, Orihara Izaya yang ada di hadapannya, dengan wajah memerah dan setitik air mata di sudut matanya, mengatakan bahwa dia mencintainya.

Orihara Izaya mencintai Heiwajima Shizuo.

"Tunggu sebentar kutu! Aku sedang tidak bercanda!"

:Kau kira aku bercanda!?"

Izaya berteriak kesal, wajahnya sudah benar-benar merah karena malu dan air matanya benar-benar sudah hampir keluar ketika ia merasakan lengan kekar yang mendekapnya. Menyalurkan kehangatan yang selama ini dia idamkan.

Ya, Heiwajima Shizuo memeluk Orihara Izaya.

"S-shizu-chan—hmppf–?"

Kata yang sempat akan terucap oleh Izaya terhenti di tengah jalan. Mulutnya di blokir dengan sepasang bibir lainnya. Bibir tipis dengan rasa nikotin yang selama ini ia idamkan.

"Mnnn—"

Izaya melenguh pelan saat lidah Shizuo memaksa masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya, menginvasi setiap sudut mulut Orihara Izaya dan mengabsen satu-persatu giginya. Pria blonde itu memeluk possessive pinggang Izaya yang kemudian dibalas dengan rengkuhan di lehernya. Izaya menggeliat pelan saat lidah Shizuo menjilati lidahnya dengan cepat. Satu tangan Shizuo masuk ke dalam kaos yang Izaya kenakan dan mengelus perut ratanya, membuat Izaya mendesah pelan dan semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Kalau saja bukan karena kebutuhan oksigen, mungkin Izaya tidak akan mau melepaskan ciumannya. Didesak akan kebutuhan untuk bernafas, Izaya mencakar sedikit leher Shizuo. Shizuo yang mengerti segera melepaskan ciiumannya. Benang saliva terlihat menghubungkan mereka saat kedua wajah itu saling menjauh. Izaya terengah dengan wajah yang sudah benar-benar merah, berusaha mengambil oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Sementara Shizuo mengelus pelan pipi Izaya, sebelum kembali menarik informant itu kembali ke dalam pelukannya dan mengelus lembut surai hitamnya. Mencium lembut kening Izaya yang langsung dihadiahi oleh pelukan erat dengan wajah memerah dari kutu tersayangnya itu. Shizuo tertawa pelan saat merasakan Izaya membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Shizuo. Malu mungkin? Yah… Biarkan saja, toh Shizuo sendiri tidak keberatan dengan kelakuan Izaya kali ini.

.

.

.

_Aku senang saat kau membalas perasaanku walau bukan dengan kata-kata, setidaknya itu bukti kalau kau mencintaiku….kan'?_

.

.

.

"nghhh~"

Suara desahan dan erangan terdengar dari kamar apartement tersebut. Dua orang pemuda terlihat sedang bergumul diatas ranjang.

"S-Shizu-chan—nghh!"

Pemuda bersurai raven itu mendesah keras saat Shizuo memberikan kissmark di leher putihnya. Setelah insiden _love confession_ tadi, Shizuo langsung menarik Izaya ke _apartement_nya yang tidak berada terlalu jauh dari tempat mereka berada. Izaya hanya bisa mengikutinya dengan wajah yang tertunduk karena ia tidak ingin memperlihatkan wajahnya yang memerah kepada manusia-manusianya tercinta. Apa jadinya kalau mereka melihat ia, seorang Orihara Izaya, _blushing_ parah hanya karena monster Ikebukuro yang memiliki otak protozoan!?

Sesaat para warga Ikebukuro pun dibuat terdiam dengan pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya…

Seorang Heiwajima Shizuo menarik tangan Orihara Izaya yang berjalan menunduk dengan rona merah yang menjalar sampai ke telinganya.

….oh. Mereka bahkan bisa mendengar Erika yang teriak kegirangan melihat pemandangan dihadapnnya sementara Kadota dan Walker sibuk komat-kamit di tempat– berharap ini bukan salah satu tanda kalau kiamat akan segera datang.

Setelah sampai di _apartement_ Shizuo, dia dengan segera membukakan pintunya dan mendorong Izaya masuk. Tidak perduli dengan keluhan Izaya– ("Mou! Jangan kasar kepadaku, Shizu-chan~!") Setelah memastikan bahwa pintunya terkunci, Shizuo mendorong tubuh Izaya ke dinding, kembali melumat bibir manis tersebut dan merasakan seluruh rasa yang ada. Erangan dan desahan yang keluar dari mulut Izaya membuatnya semakin ingin menyentuh pemuda tersebut.

Shizuo melepaskan ciuman mereka, turun menciumi leher Izaya dan meresapi wangi vanilla yang menyelimuti tubuh Izaya, cium, hisap, jilat, Shizuo lakukan dengan intens sampai sebuah tanda merah-kebiruan muncul di leher Izaya.

…..sebuah tanda yang menjelaskan bahwa Orihara Izaya hanyalah milik Heiwajima Shizuo seorang…

"Akkhh–!"

Izaya memekik pelan ketika merasakan lehernya yang mengeluarkan cairan. Shizuo menggigitnya sampai terluka dan menjilati darah yang mengalir keluar. Shizuo tau bahwa dia dan Izaya tidak akan puas hanya dengan permainan seperti ini. Jadi dia kembali mencium bibir Izaya saat mengangkat tubuh ramping itu ke kamarnya. Meletakkan Izaya dengan perlahan di ranjang dan mulai membuka pakaiannya seraya terus memberikannya sentuhan-sentuhan yang memabukkan. Membuat seorang Orihara Izaya yang berada di bawahnya terus mendesah dan meneriakkan namanya saat mereka mencapai puncak bersama.

_._

_._

_._

"_Terima kasih karena telah mencintaiku, aku berjanji akan terus mencintaimu selamanya"_

_._

_._

_._

14 February 20xx

Hari itu Shizuo pulang dengan keadaan lelah. Ia melepaskan _vest_-nya dan berjalan gontai ke kamarnya. Mengurusi orang-orang yang mau meminjam tanpa membayar itu sungguh menyebalkan! Jadi, yang dia inginkan saat ini hanyalah tidur untuk mem=ngistirahatkan tubuhnya–

"Okaerinasai~ Shizu-chan~"

–atau mungkin tidak?

Orihara Izaya duduk di atas ranjangnya, dengan _chocker_ yang melingkari leher jenjangnya dan lelehan coklat serta _whipped cream_ yang melumuri tubuhnya.

….Shizuo berusaha menahan tubuhnya agar tidak langsung menerkan kutu sialan itu.

"Nee Shizu-chan~! Happy valentine day~ Ini adalah hadiah valentine-mu dan ku harap kau menikmatinya dengan senang hati~" Izaya berkata dengan seringai khasnya, seakan memaksa Shizuo untuk mendekat dan segera _menikmati_ hadiahnya.

.

.

.

Dan malam itupun menjadi malam terpanas untuk mereka berdua…

**~OWARI~ **

RnR?


End file.
